Babysitting For the Barton's
by Oliver'sArrows
Summary: A short one-shot about Natasha and Bruce babysitting Clint and Laura's children. Bruce/Nat.


**A/N** I just wanted to say this story contains SPOILERS for Age of Ultron. If you haven't seen it yet, I would recommend you wait until after you've seen it before you read this. Also, thanks for clicking on the first story I have ever posted on here. I would really appreciate it if you review and tell me what you think. I really love Bruce and Natasha together and I hope I did their perfect relationship justice.

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Clint asked for the one hundredth time that evening. The sun had disappeared behind the farm house. It was in the midst of December, when the air was cold and bit at the skin the and sky was depressing and dark all of the time.

"Just go and enjoy yourself, you guys deserve it." Nat said, gently ushering Clint and Laura out of the large, wooden front door. "What could possibly go wrong anyway?" Nat could see Bruce look at the floor from the corner of her eye. Clint's eyes briefly washed over Bruce before grabbing his wife's hand.

"Call if there are any problems." Laura said, cheerfully. Clint and Laura left the house and Natasha shut the door.

"Jesus its cold out there." Nat said, rubbing her arms with her hands. The farm house was warm and a large open wood fire was alight in the centre of the rustic living room. Bruce took a step closer and gently attempted to warm her up.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" He asked, looking doubtful.

"Of course I do. They deserve a break. Clint's needed some time with his family especially with the new baby. I thinking what happened, hit him harder than he expected."

"I don't mean that." Bruce said, his warm brown eyes filled with doubt. "I mean me. Being here, you know, around the children."

"Clint trusts you Bruce. And Laura and me. You should try it."

"Aunty Nat?" Clint's daughter, Rosie, asked. "Will you come look at my painting I did?"

"I would love to." She said, smiling at the child with such sincerity that it hurt Bruce's heart. Nat walked out of the room, holding the young girls hand. Bruce walked over to the red couch and sat on it, exhaling loudly. He then ran his hand through his curly dark hair and then up to his eyes to rub them. He let out a yawn before snapping his head up to stare at James who was standing hesitantly in the wooden doorway.

"Excuse me Mr Banner; can you help me with my science homework?" The boy asked, looking slightly unsure.

"Of course." Bruce said with a smile. James walked over carrying an A3 sized plain book. He handed it to Bruce who acknowledged it after putting on his glasses.

"Daddy told me all about you." He said, louder and more confident now.

"Really? What he say?"

"He said you're really good at science."

"I try to be."

"He also told me that you turn green sometimes."

"Did he really." Bruce said with a slight chuckle. He tried to read the boys science work, but his hand writing was scruffy and unreadable.

"Is it true?"

"Well-"

"Is it?" Bruce considered this. He couldn't tell the child why. He didn't want him to find him scary. _Just make it up, Bruce. Just make it up._

"I only turn green when I laugh, really hard."

"So if I make you laugh, you'll turn green?"

"I guarantee you can't make me laugh." Bruce said with a small smile.

"But if I do, you promise you'll turn green?"

"I promise."

He tried everything. From weird impressions, to jokes he had clearly heard off of the TV and didn't understand the meaning of. The only sound that had escaped Bruce was a slight chuckle. After an hour of stand-up comedy by James Barton, the boy was struggling to tell jokes between his big, powerful yawns.

"Okay big-guy," Nat said, followed by a small smile from Bruce. "Time for bed."

"What?"

"We don't want dad to get mad at us do we?" She said, ruffling his brown hair.

"Mr Banner said if I make him laugh hard enough he'll turn green."

"Well then why don't you go to sleep, work on those jokes and we'll try again tomorrow."

"Fine." The boy said, reluctantly. He walked towards the door. Before he left the room he turned around. "Good night aunty Nat, good night… Uncle Bruce." He boy smiled, before trailing off to his bedroom.

Nat sat down next to Bruce on the couch and turned to face him.

"I told you you'd be fine." Bruce flashed small smile. "You know, sometimes I wished you'd see yourself the way I see you."

"And how's that?"

"Strong. In control. Sweet, caring…"

"I always feel so exposed. On edge. Like at any minute I could change-"

"Bruce." Nat said, firmly.

"It's bad enough with adult's lives-"

" _Bruce."_

"If it were a child's, I, I, wouldn't be able to live with myself-"

"Bruce!" Natasha snapped. "Don't." Bruce eyes dropped Nat's gaze and flicked onto his large tanned hands that he held in his lap.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, before facing Natasha. She held his face in her pale, elegant hands and stroked his face with her thumbs. Their eyes met and gaze held.

"I love you, Bruce Banner." She said.

"I love you to." Natasha kissed him softly at first. He held her face as he kissed her. Gradually the kiss deepened and he found himself on top of her, her hands tousled in his lightening black curls. Her hands found his shirt and she began to unbutton, revealing his tanned chest. His lips met her neck and he began to kiss softly as she moaned his name. Bruce's heart rate sped up and was so intense; Natasha swore she could hear it herself. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, he pulled out of their passionate embrace and sat hunched over, head in hands, breathing hard.

"Sorry." He said between breaths.

"Don't be." Natasha said, flattening her red hair that had gone static after rubbing against the material if the couch. "Clint may be my best friend, but there is something not quite right about me having sex on his couch." Bruce laughed.

"I trust you, you know." She said, her voice more serious.

"I know." He said. "I've managed to control it before but, if I lose control and with the children here…"

"I get it." Natasha said, softly.

"Also, I don't want to make Clint have to buy a new couch."

Natasha laughed a deep, sexy laugh. "We definitely wouldn't want that now, would we?"


End file.
